Vic Frasier
Vic Frasier, according to external, non-show sources, is a powerfully-built construction worker who was in a coma due to a construction accident. According to the series, he (name and history never mentioned, though he is credited as Vic) was a man who had simply been life-drained, similar to Frank Taylor. In either case, Xaviax uses his body to transform into Kamen Rider Wrath, a Kamen Rider with a phoenix Advent Deck. During his first fight using Wrath's body, Xaviax and JTC easily overpower Len and Kase forcing them to retreat. They give chase but lose them. Later, they find Kit and introduce him to the gold armored Wrath. They easily overpower him, but are interrupted by Len and Kase who manage to get away when Maya blocks their exit window. Soon he meets Len and Kase and they both fight him. Len retreats to save Kit, leaving him alone with Kase. After a long battle, he ends up distracting Kase as Strike vents her. After Dragon Knight and Wing Knight obtain their Survive Modes, Wrath fights Kit, but is unable to make it to Strike in time to save him as Len exacts his vengeance for Kase. Wrath then fights Kit and Len in their Survive Modes and easily overpowers them. Readying his Final Vent, he is attacked by Kit's Final Vent, but dodges via teleport and aims his own Final Vent at Kit, venting him. However, the impact ends up venting Wrath as well, making him the eleventh and final rider vented immediately following Kit. Even when vented, however, only the body of Vic Frasier is sent to the Advent Void, leaving Xaviax intact. The original Wrath was Len's mentor, similar to how Len currently mentors Kit. Because of this, Len despises how Xaviax is using the new Wrath's body, especially since Xaviax also uses his human form. During the final battle, the Ventaran Wrath was rescued from the Advent Void and used his Link Vent to destroy Xaviax. Soon after, Vic was rescued from the Advent Void and possibly healed him from his coma. Wrath is one of the more powerful Riders, easily taking on stronger Riders, especially since Xaviax is the one using the body. He can easily overpower others with two swords for Sword Vent. He is also the only Kamen Rider who can teleport allowing him to disappear in a flash, leaving behind a cloud of gold feathers. This technique does not require a card to perform. In addition, he can also teleport with others. Goldphoenix Goldphoenix is a golden mechanical phoenix which is Wrath's Advent Beast. Wrath's Advent Deck Wrath slots his cards in his staff called the Gold Visor. * Attack Vent: Summons Goldphoenix to directly attack his enemies. * Sword Vent: Conjures dual sabers in the shape of a phoenix's wings. * Guard Vent: Conjures a shield in the shape of a phoenix's tail. * Steal Vent: Steals any equipment that another rider has conjured. * Time Vent: Allows Kamen Rider Wrath to reverse time. * Final Vent: Summon's Goldpheonix for Wrath's Final Vent. Goldphoenix sends Kamen Rider Wrath into the opponent head first while engulfed in flames. Unlike other Final Vents, Wrath's Final Vent is suicidal as he can possibly vent himself in the process. GOLDPHOENIX.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 8000): Summons Goldphoenix SwordVent-3.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Saber, dual sabers formed from the Goldphoenix's wings GuardVent-4.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Shield, a shield made from the Goldphoenix's tail TimeVent.jpg|'Time Vent' StealVent-1.jpg|'Steal Vent' FinalVent-7.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 10000): Executes Eternal Chaos. Img odin01.png|'Survive Mugen': His Survive Card, the Wrath's wing extended, two Survive Cards combine into one. Never used in Series. Notes *Much like his counterpart, First Odin, Vic Frasier's body acts as the puppet for the main villain, though the way it works is quite different. *Unlike Odin, he does show his face and reveals his name. *His Belt is gold, as opposed to the others, which are silver. See Also First Odin - Vic's Japanese counterpart in Kamen Rider Ryuki donning the powers of Kamen Rider Wrath.